


Important Test

by TheGuard



Category: Robot Wars (BBC)
Genre: but seriously, chaos2 was and is till my personal favourate, i don't know how to fightscenes, or translating flipperbots into any compitent fight moves, pussycat's still a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuard/pseuds/TheGuard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was the most important test of my life.” Write a story which will interest your reader which starts or ends with this sentence.<br/>The 4th wars final between Pussycat and Chaos 2</p><p>Robot Wars (c) BBC<br/>Chaos2 (c) Team Chaos<br/>Pussycat (c) Team Cold Fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Test

It was the most important test of my life. I'm only 5" 3' but I'd made it through the heats and the quarter-finals all over again. My back had taken some hefty damage in the semis but I'm top, a second time, for the fourth wars. As I waited to be escorted to the arena, I could feel my hands shaking "Chaos 2." I hear my predecessors calling me. I've been built with some of their mettle. My speed and agility was inherited by my grandfather Robot the Bruce and my father's flipping skills, Chaos 1. "Chaos 2, loosen up. You're shaking all over" I grip my hands tightly, obeying my dad's orders. Robot the Bruce, easing the words, said "Look, kid, you've done me and your father proud. I lost in the finals and your father never even made it. The fact you're striving to become a two times champion is something to be admired." His words helped me to relax and my shaking had eased. I had also surprised Master Francis buy telling him I'd been watching the other fights, studying their attack patterns, (although I didn't pay as much attention as I should've to Stinger, that fight didn't go well). It turned out that my final fight had done the same thing, so they were an opponent to watch.

"From Ipswich, Seed number 1 and reining champion, Chaos 2" the speakers boomed. The air was filled with cheers and applauds from the crowds, screaming my name, holding up banners. I stand in my space, flipper halves out and ready.

"From Glouster, seed number 19, Pussycat." I was faced with a woman taller than me by at least five inches. Her hair was bright blue and cut short into a bob, a pair of navy cat ears poking from it and large, circular glasses. She was pretty big in the chest and hips, but I tried not to look too much. It seemed her weapon of choice was dual spinning blades, the "kitty's claws" as I've Master Gribble called them. And like some sort of demented pendulum, a white tipped navy blue cat tail swung low and curled.

"Roboteers, stand by! The speakers boomed again. I crouched; I slid the two halves of my flipper into place. Pussycat did the same, revving her dual spinning blades. My predecessors kept hushed to help clear my mind, but I knew they were watching. I looked up to see Master Francis, Master Swan and his son Richard. I was given the thumbs up and the word go.   
"3…2…1…Activate!"  
The battle started slowly with neither me nor Pussycat where able to mount a serious attack on each other. After a while, I was able to get underneath and flip her into the air twice in quick succession. Pussycat steered a way back and tried to attack my shins, hoping to ground and immobilize me but I continued to flip her through the air and across the arena, batting away some of her attacks.   
Pussycat came back and got several sharp rips into my back, shattering some of the clear panel, just as it had in my previous battle against Stinger. With a cold feeling going to my wires, I started to feel breathless and my energy started to drain but it turned out Pussycat's blade had stopped working, so she was unable to take any advantage. I attempted to flip Pussycat out of the arena but she managed to use the barrier to haul herself inwards. I was bleeding all over and she had bruises on her whole body. But we'd both survived to the end of the battle. It had come to a judge's decision. I collapsed into a heaving, panting heap. Pussycat merely sat on the barrier.

**Author's Note:**

> The result was victory for Chaos2 via the judges decision.  
> The full fight can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQlGgKfZQck


End file.
